Syndichais
The primary faction of the Teslestrout, an inter-dimensional superpower of their base dimension of Tausho. Their oligarchy dictatorship's ultimate goal is the creation of the perfect super being by the combination of every alien race DNA as possible. They conquer alien races and integrate them as part of their military as well as beings of their genetical combination experiments. The Syndichais are primarily evil in simple terms from other race's perspectives. They believe to drive the crusade of "liberation of the races" as they find racial differences and genetical imperfection to be oppressive without significant biological similarities and through the combination and perfection only then can the oppression of differences cease; they call this Permanent Evolution. Another factor that drives their hard crusade is the ever lasting madness of jealousy and anger brought by that once they were the weakest link, weaker than humans, they were commonly a race to be enslaved and used called tezda but upon a mass evolution from the T-E-Raw mutagen into what is currently known as the teslestrout they united and with an undying burning flame launched a massive scale rebellion to take revenge on those who have enslaved them, the flame did not die once they were victorious and the hateful personality was burnt into their DNA. An empire was built leaded by the first teslestrout to which they launched crusades against universes enslaving other races and stealing their DNA. Constantly compiling and testing DNA they create countless mutants of all abilities and mutagens as enhancers for organic troopers. Few may break the hatefulness of their genetic personality but splinter factions and dissidents are dealt with hostilely and generally do not survive. The mass evolution was the infection of a viral agent that apparently only they were affected. The agent became to known as T-E-Raw, a mutagen that never ceases, but slows in the long run and causes unstable genetical mutations even if itself is removed. T-E-Raw is a weak agent and can only affect generally fragile races, weaker than humans yet spreads like wildfire as it infections spreads like a chain of explosives. Teslestrout are resource scavengers of universes and dimensions ravaging and plundering planets for anything that can be used to build their existence. Military Divisions Oblivarai - The very core of their military force spanning over quadrillions of teslestrouts with cybernetic cyuniphs. Fully mobilized at all times yet the least active in military assaults as the fedrakeran proves to be effective enough. There are endless variations of soldiers as not all teslestrouts are the same and are assigned according to capabilities. Mutalartra - A side force composed of failed mutations meant to be unleashed as a swarm. They are used as softeners against enemies or the utter annihilation of forces, or fun. Random in abilities, completely dispensable, and varying massively in strength; from lowly meat shields to planet killers. All mutations are tamed towards or absolutely terrified of teslestrouts and are intelligent enough to follow to the order. Fedrakeran - A puppet federation of conquered races to fight for the syndichais as the alternative to the oblivarai. The federation has many sub divisions all varying on the conquered and utilized races with teslestrout troopers to direct them. Technological abilities Technological capabilities shows their capabilities to make a judgment of the extent of their powers. Madikriter - A mechanical handheld portable factory that can condense required matter to do its function. It's function detects the genetical shape of beings and if it's injured, it fully heals them and restores from limbs to entire lower bodies and is capable of replacing them with cyborg technology varying in the capabilities depending on its output and thoughts of necessity. Univatus - An ability to phase a material substance into multiple universes and dimensions at the same time and then use the force of the combination of the universes to split the substance apart. It can be used to detect materials through multiple universes and dimensions. Shyunis - An ability to move, compact, and transport molecules regardless of density, mass, and size. It can suppress, move and create suns, reshape planets, and use the compression as a form of a weapon. Lawsaw - Lawsaw is a manufactured matter that acts as a miniature, controlled black hole when fueled by energy. The matter is heavy and takes massive energies to even move at 4 km/h. It pulls almost everything around it and crushes matter depending on how close the matter is. It drives through all substances and cannot dissipate unless it loses energy by, and only by, crushing enough matter. Not only that it's similar to a black hole but it disrupts the laws of physics making it go haywire of super hot and cold temperature even the simulation of a third temperature, massive variations of gravity in the, create new laws temporarily, and in the process sucks in all energies, like psionic and mana, adding to the power. In the end it combusts in an electrical storm taking all nearby matter and smashing them together at past light speed. The Lawsaw can be modified to absorb suns and mixed with grelsa to become a contained weapon of immense power or super energy source. Dysynsiarc - An ability to phase through signals and transport by frequencies and communications and creating portals through any screens of projections like computer screens. It also allows the interception and redirection of teleports such as portals and energy beams. Dimataphasus - An ability to temporarily phase out of the existence of the universe to see everything as you would have in that universe and travel invisibly through all matter to move to another position. In the state of phasing, those affected are moving in real-time. It can be used to go inside matter to materialize and explode the trespassed matter at a force of a collision between an impossible to move object to an impossible to stop object at post-light speed without being harmed. Mutajistaghast - A method of achieving evolutionary greatness by a randomization of genetical composition and aligned. It's much like gambling and blind testing but the prize is the genetical possibility as linear evolution and DNA manipulation and reorganization can be predictable in capabilities and is not erratic for a power to come to rise. The randomization allows the most powerful of mutations to come to fruition unforeseen by the most advanced genetical technology of which is extracted and used as a medical device for extreme powers. Neblaryiox - An ability to create a stream of star creation from condensed matter, creating a stream of the power of fresh and new suns from surrounding gases. It is able to create searing walls and spheres of the power of a supernova and manipulatable like clay, rapidly the temperature amplifies like the stages of star creation. Category:Factions